Camp Half-Blood vs Camp Jupiter
by OlympusWorld
Summary: Camp Jupiter and its two thousand warriors finally marched across the US to Manhattan to accomplish one goal- destroy Camp Half-Blood and take over Olympus. Camp Jupiter has lost one thousand campers due to monsters already while Camp Half-Blood have most of the gods on their side as well as weaponry, well-stocked city walls and food. In the end, who will win?
1. Chapter 1 - Camp Half-Blood

"Athena cabin, not there! Go over there. No, there! And I thought you planned this!" Dionysus the wine god, director of the camp yelled. A total of a few thousand demigods and a few hundred satyrs were getting ready for Camp Jupiter's siege of NYC. For the last month, they have been marching from California to take over Mount Olympus because they thought the Romans should have gods at their side. While the camp was building walls around NYC for the last month, Hecate's demigods have been busy using the Mist to shield the mortals from seeing the truth. One day it was a whole flock of birds – the next day it became a construction site.

The gods took sides as they always did- but the Greeks were in their favor, except Zeus, who protected Camp Jupiter as Jupiter himself. The Hephaestus cabin built enchanted weapons, armor, and Greek fire cannons since they were kind of an expert in blacksmithing. The Athena cabin planned out the whole strategy. The Ares cabin started sword-fighting sessions. The Poseidon cabin that had Zephyrus and Perseus started Pegasus chariot-riding sessions. Really, you would think this was the Battle of Troy all over again. The Olympians, the most powerful gods and minor gods both took sides.

Chiron the Centaur had called for help from the centaur army, who were half horse and half man. Tyson the Cyclopes summoned some ranks from Poseidon the sea lords Cyclopes army who were monsters with one eye. Nico di Angelo, the child of Hades set on summoning more and more skeletons every day from the Underworld. This was looking pretty solid until they heard a distant conch horn and loud cheers and marching. Perseus, Zephyrus, Nico and Thalia (Zeus's daughter, who also summoned the Hunters of Artemis) ran over to the Empire State Building, where the camp had set up a medic station and the central command station. If they got pushed back too far, they would have to retreat here to the base of Mount Olympus and take their last stand.

"What was that?" Percy questioned. Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena stood at the command central and was staring expectantly into her Daedalus laptop. According to what she read, the Shield program on Daedalus' laptop could scan the Earth and zoom in on any position on Earth- using the Mist. The four powerful demigods and the immortal Chiron stared at Annabeth, expecting an answer. The power around them was so strong; you could almost visually see their auras. Percy and Zephyrus' auras were sea green, while Nico had pure shadows surrounding him, Thalia had a lightning white aura, and Chiron had a powerful yellow. Finally, Annabeth looked up, and said one sentence that scared them all. "The Romans are here."


	2. Chapter 2 - Camp Jupiter

The camp had been marching on for a whole month from California all the way to New York City. Reyna and Jason, the camp's praetors stood on a war chariot pulled by the camp's only two pegasi. Tired and restless campers marched behind them. About four thousand started off in California. Now, there were only three thousand campers left. The other thousand either vaporized because of the large amount of monsters they faced during the journey or died because of hunger. 'So that's why quests only have 3 demigods at a time…' Reyna thought to herself. She was a daughter of Bellona, the _minor _war goddess. It was not fair that the Greeks were the ones closest to Mount Olympus. Actually, if it was up to her instead of the Senate, she would destroy Mount Olympus instead of conquering because her mother was not even _allowed _on Mount Olympus. Even Pluto, the god of the Underworld was permitted during the Winter Solstice.

She was thinking all this to herself when Jason started talking to her. She drifted back into reality, and found herself in the middle of a conversation. "… and so they put all the mortals to sleep I guess. See? They must have some kind of god on their side." Jason concluded. "Were you listening?" "Oh, yes, yes. I was just thinking. They have _all _the gods on their side except lord Jupiter who is standing up for us." She was going to continue, but she was interrupted by whispers and some outbursts. "For Jupiter's sake! They built walls around the city!" someone blurted out. It was true. High walls surrounded the city. That was not the only problem. There were about a million flying chariots, driven by demigods and pulled by like a hundred pegasi. Rivers also surrounded the walls like a moat. Only one person could have done that. "Percy…" Reyna growled to herself. Storm clouds were now gathering above the moat. This surprised here because Reyna did not know the Greeks had a son or daughter of Jupiter. Or _Zeus _she should say. They kept marching on until they reached the moat. When the chariot started flying up and over the river, the river erupted and lightning started to crackle.


	3. Chapter 3 - Camp Half-Blood

When Annabeth shared the news, they were stunned. They had been preparing for this, but it felt like it came to sudden. It was Chiron that snapped them back into reality. He pulled out his conch horn and blew. Soon, conch horns were heard across the whole city. Demigods now could be seen putting on armor, readying their weapons, matching formations and marching to their posts. The huge celestrial bronze gate was pulled shut. The real war was now waging. Zephyrus, Percy, and Thalia headed out onto the West Wall. "I'm so glad we only have to defend Manhattan. I can't imagine setting up borders and defending Brooklyn, Bronx, and Queens." Thalia chided. "Should I conjure up a ride?" Percy asked. Zephyrus _was _a son of Poseidon, but he wasn't as powerful. He could barely support his own air bubble underwater and often translated horse talk wrong. Percy thought about Blackjack and his friends, and they appeared above in the air flailing about. He was getting better at this. _What's up, boss? Blackjack whined._"We just need a quick ride to the West Wall. Think you can handle it?" Now, Thalia and Zephyrus didn't talk horse but they pretty much figured out what Blackjack was saying because him and his friends started pounding on the ground and flapping their wings.

When Percy and Thalia arrived at the West Wall, they climbed onto the wall. In the distance, they saw a chariot pulled by two pegasi and about maybe a couple thousand Roman Legionnaires. They looked pretty tired and hungry. While they were waiting, Percy went over the plan a second time. "Okay, so I made a river surrounding Manhattan and the walls like a moat. The plan is, once the war chariot that I'm assuming holds Reyna and Jason starts flying over the moat, I'll raise the whole river into a wall. It'll be hard, since it's all around Manhattan, but I think I can manage. You'll have to create an overhead storm above the whole moat. Think you can handle it?" "Yea…" Thalia murmured uneasily. They started discussing war strategies when a satyr piped up, "They're crossing!" Lucky for Thalia, a storm cloud was already brewing ever since they got to the wall. Percy quickly raised his arms and felt an adrenaline rush, as the whole river surged upwards. Thalia quickly got to her feet and created lightning and rain, but it was hard for her because Jason, her brother, was fighting against her powers. Their chariot toppled, and they started crashing towards the river, but both Percy and Thalia were losing energy.

Thalia yelled where a clump of satyrs had gathered. "Do any of you know the Meadow Song?" A couple of satyrs stumbled forward and started playing. Percy and Thalia were soon refilled with new energy and memories of the sea, Poseidon's palace, (for Percy) and rolling hills of grass and the realm of the goddess Artemis for Thalia. The storm raged on, although Jason was pushing all of his power to keep the chariot up. The pegasi tried to fly with the chariot out into neutral territory, but Percy kept summoning a wall of water to knock them back in. "In three…two…one…LET GO!" Thalia yelled. They both lowered their arms and slumped down, as Grover the satyr rushed forward to help them up. The chariot veered off and crashed into the water. Soon, Jason and Reyna burst out of the water with a gust of wind. They didn't land safely, even without Thalia's help. Jason let go in mid-air and they fell toward the ground. He soon after crumpled and fainted.


End file.
